


Safe At Last

by ophiion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, fish girl gets happy ending, very light ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophiion/pseuds/ophiion
Summary: You have watched worlds collapse, now it is time to rest.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Safe At Last

**Author's Note:**

> ficlet so that fef could be happy

You stand on the precipice of something much bigger than yourself, you think, as you eye the cracks in the little space between the reality that you carved. Multi-coloured facets scattered across the dark sky above you as you eye the light from somewhere desperately far away and yet desperately close. It has been a long time since you found the words you needed to voice the things you feel, one by one your friends have slowly drifted away though you haven’t had the forethought to move just yet. You were here when the crack in space opened, part of you wants to see it through to the end.

You know she’s there before you see her, you have a sixth sense for these things as you turn to eye the red-blooded troll floating just a little way from you with her hand outstretched. You tilt your head and find yourself smiling.

“It’s been a _long_ time,” She says, a smile that reaches her eyes allowing you to feel a moment of brief comfort in the collapse of everything around you.

“Very long,” You answer with a nod, sliding your hand into hers, fingers interlocking as you both look up towards the endless void above you.

“Are you ready?” She asks after a moment of silence; you squeeze her hand in your own.

“I suppose I am,” You say.

“You had better be,” Another much more nasal voice echoes from somewhere close behind you as you find another hand slide into your free one, you have yet to get used to the hollow eye. Sollux smiles at you with a toothless grin and leans down to bump his head against yours.

“How did you fix it?” You find yourself asking aloud.

Aradia winks at you, a grin bursting across her face, she raises a hand to tap lightly on the side of her skull. You roll your eyes at her but find yourself smiling back.

In a flash, that feels as though you are emerging from your pupa backwards, you find everything becomes muddled. Memories are fuzzy things anyway; you try not to think too much about them as you find yourself fading in and out of existence for just a moment.

When you open your eyes, you are looking at a sky that looks like home even if it’s new. You are pressed between two other bodies. Safe, and quiet.

Safe at last.


End file.
